So Beautiful
by LlamaRose
Summary: Harry realises just how much he loves his wife, and how beautiful she looks in the morning sun. This is a fairly fluffy one-shot for those how love some Harry and Ginny.


So Beautiful

Golden beams of light shone in through the glass and streaked the large bed that adorned the room. A cross of shadow lay across the sheets from the frame of the window. The squares that made the covers glow with warmth inched slowly west.

Harry stirred slightly. It had been a very long time since he had had such a satisfying rest. He always felt like life moved too fast for him and everything felt like a blur. But this morning was absolutely still. There was even an absence of birds or cats calling out to each other today. The bright summer sun made the day feel new and pure. Mornings like this were a precious gift. He turned his head to see his wife still sleeping. She looked utterly at peace. She lay on her back, arms above her head. Her hair was even longer than it was a school but just as alluring. It cascaded over her shoulders and around her curves. In the sunlight the ginger of her hair shone an almost blonde colour. It made her look like an angel. Her breathing was slow and deep.

Harry loved watching her chest rise and fall in rhythm. Considering what a slim woman she was she had plenty of curves. They were all covered up, she had went to bed wearing a modest white nightie. She looked positively virginal. Of course she had been when they married. They had both been. They married young. Ginny had only just turned 18 when they had a small ceremony outside the Burrow. Harry had whisked her away to their new home at the coast where they made love for the first time and every other time since then. They adored it that they had only ever been with each other. It was suitable as they had only ever loved each other.

Harry studied her peaceful face. Her skin was a smooth creamy colour that held no imperfections. Her cupids bow was pronounced and curved into large full lips. Moving up her nose was small and delicate. It gave her a youthful childish look. It hadn't changed since he had first laid eyes on her when she was 10 years old. Her eyes, although closed were a warm chocolate colour that were easy to melt into. What Harry could see at present was her feathered dark brown eyelashes that curled so far up they almost touched her eyebrows when she was awake. She never needed to mess about with her eyebrow as a lot of girls felt like they had to do. They were natural quite slim, it gave her a classic Audrey Hepburn look. She was simple gorgeous.

"Are you watching me again?"

Her eyes were still shut tight but her lips curved into a knowing smile.

"Perhaps. But why shouldn't I? You're breath taking."

She opened one of her eyes to appraise him.

"If I were truly that they you wouldn't be able to talk."

"Then I shall silence myself."

He leaned forward to give her the softest kiss. His hands trailed up her sides and around her back to keep her secure in his embrace. She gripped his strong shoulders for leverage. She reciprocated the kiss and traced her husband's lips with the tip of her tongue. The air was filled with little mews and pants.

"Ginny, do you know how much I love you?"

"You tell me every day. I have some idea," she giggled.

"There are no words for how I feel about you. Let me show you."

"Please Harry!"

Harry positioned himself above her. He started his trail of kisses frim the corner of her mouth and continued his path down her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear lobe. He pulled down the straps of her night dress and Ginny obliged in slipping them off the rest of the way. With great patience her lifted the neckline of the dress of her chest and moved it down to her stomach. She had been sensitive here recently so he was careful not to hurt her. Thumbs wide from his hands he ran over her ribs and secured them underneath her breasts. To other people they might be boobs or tits, but he couldn't describe these perfect globes as anything that disrespected their beauty. He sent little vibrations through them by swaying side to side. A grin broke across Ginny's relaxed face. Using the flat of his tongue Harry licked her left nipple gently. A flex of her hips told him to continue. He added a small squeeze when the tip of his tongue flicked against her. She had started to squirm. He applied the same courtesy to her other nipple. A wince let Harry know she was starting to hurt.

His hands moved back down to where they had left her nightie minutes before. He continued his journey south and took the material with him. He followed her body to the end of the bed where he let the dress fall onto the floor. He reached out to stroke the instep of her right foot. Of course she pulled back with an unimpressed squeal as always. Harry gave her an apologetic smile. She returned her foot to his waiting palm. He rubbed her in the right places and calmed her again. Parting her legs he settled between them, allowing his fingers to trace a pattern up her leg, like making a trace in the sand. He pace slowed above her knees. Slow torture was something Ginny hated but that also aroused her. It wasn't long before Harry could see the darkening that accompanied Ginny's arousal present on the front of her grey panties. His fingertips danced across her hips as he removed the offending article.

Then she was naked and bare in front of him. She lay still but there was as fire dancing in her eyes. She was anticipating this as much as he was. She often had hair that covered the top of her most intimate place however the other day she wanted a change. They had not been intimate since this decision and harry found that it turned him on a lot. Some of his friends had said they were weirded out when a girl was bare because it was childish but harry disagreed. It doesn't matter what a woman looks like there when they have an ample chest and a desire for a man to be inside of her. Nothing could make Ginny look like anything but a grown woman. She had the most beautiful pussy that had ever been created by nature. She was pink in colour and every part of her was full and bursting from her labia. There was so much to touch, taste and gaze at.

Harry caressed her labia with his thumbs, shivering at the moisture he already felt there. He brought his tongue to the bottom of her entrance and swiped it side to side up her pussy until he reached her clit. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked delicately. Above him Ginny moaned. She was so warm and she smelt musky and sweet like an expensive perfume. Harry kept his slow pulsing sucking and introduced his tongue into the mix. When he was sucking on her clit he kept his tongue away from her. When he had released her he squirmed under her hood and flicked upwards to directly make contact with her. Ginny squealed and knotted her fingers into Harry's already messed up hair. She forced him closer. Nothing made her feel more special than when he performed oral on her. In her opinion on a real man licked his girl. Harry ran his tongue up and down the length of her, nibbling, kissing and sucking on various points just to watch her jump and hear her groans.

"More Harry."

Harry stopped being so casual about his job and attacked her again. He had much practice getting Ginny to cum with his mouth. He liked it when they came together but there was something very natural about her arching up into his face. He adored the feeling of her rubbing herself against him because the feel of him was so good to her. Harry pushed his tongue into her hole and then back up to lap at her clit. He could feel small jerks in her hips alongside her gyrations. He knew she was close. With a final hair tug fluid came freely flowing from Ginny into Harry. She was very sweet and slightly tangy.

"I love you Harry, so much. Come up here."

He moved up to kiss her passionately. Neither of them cared about tasting themselves. They were one in the same when they were making love, there was no distinction between where one ended and the other began. Ginny's hands moved down to remove his boxers.

"Are you sure Gin? I just wanted to give you something."

"This is what I want. I want you."

He kicked his boxers off and settled himself between her legs. He ran a hand up her body, giving her breast a small squeeze as he went. Just as hers had done before, his hand settled in her hair. He went to reach for his cock but a small hand beat him to it.

"Allow me."

"Of course."

He instead rested his other hand on one of her shoulders to brace himself for the pleasure he felt as she guided him in. She was always so tight and hot. Her recent orgasm made her deliciously wet. Harry religiously stopped when he was fully inside of her to breathe. He always did this. For just a moment he loved to let the full experience of being consumed by his love overwhelm him. A tug on his arm alerted him to the impatience of his wife.

"Sorry Gin, I just love feeling you."

"Then feel me some more."

Harry knew that he wouldn't mind being bossed about all day as long as he got to hear that lovely voice telling him. Her voice was so feminine considering some of the aggressive or sarcastic words that came out with it. The sound of it when it filled his ears when he heard it at night was a reassurance; the sound of it when she came home was a relief; the sound of it when she was happy was joyous.

As he moved inside her she lit up. The sun had drifted from her face but she was still glowing. Her eyes sparkled with every touch and breath. Her nose and cheeks scrunched up when Harry hit her G-Spot. Her shoulders hitched rhythmically when she gasped with elation. She chuckled lightly when she noticed the tell-tale signs of Harry's impending orgasm. Harry knew that the closer she got to cumming again the tighter and smaller her shoulders, arms and chest seemed to become. It was like she was holding it all in, getting ready for it to burst out of her. Her lips curved into a tiny smirk when she heard Harry's pants turn into grunts. It slid off her face as her muscles tightened. Her lips then formed a perfect "O" that allowed only high pitched moans out. She came shivering in delight, every inch shaking. She rose from the sheets and arched her back to receive Harry's cum. An internal light set her features ablaze.

Even in his weakened after state Harry could still appreciate how stunning she looked. He was so very much in love with her. Ginny had such a gorgeous soul. She was perfect in every way. She always had been to Harry. She was so beautiful.

4


End file.
